i'll always be here
by NowNumberFive
Summary: For the QLFC. prompt: write about your otp dealing with death. Narcissa is dead and Draco is slipping back into an old habit. Harry is there to help. Drarry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter in any way what so ever**

 **written for QLFC competition**

 **Team: Portsmouth Plovers**

 **Prompt: write about your otp dealing with death**

 **Position: Chaser 1**

 **extra prompts used- (song) Chandelier by sia**

* * *

Draco Flooed back home, leaving Harry behind at the site of the crime. He sat down in an armchair and gazed at the fire until the flames turned green.

"Draco, I'm sorry… whoever did this, I will find them, and they will be punished," Harry said as he stepped from the flames. Draco looked up from his chair at his fiancé with tired eyes.

"Harry, punishing the person responsible for this isn't going to bring her back. I don't want justice… I want— I just want her back," Draco spoke, voice cracking. Harry looked into the grief filled eyes of the man he promised to marry and sighed.

"I know, and I'm sorry," Harry said, pulling the blonde into a comforting hug. Draco didn't hug him back, and Harry let go.

"I'm going to go to bed. Don't stay up to long, love," Harry said. As he left, he let his hand trail up Draco's arm to his shoulder, where he squeezed briefly before letting him go entirely.

 _1, 2, 3_

 _1, 2, 3 drink_

When Harry left room, Draco got up and went over to the cabinet that contained the 'big boy drinks' and poured himself one. He downed it and sighed. He brought the bottle with him when he returned to the armchair. He poured another and another.

 _Throw 'em back 'til I lose count._

Draco decided he didn't want to stay at home, so he fire-called Blaise.

"What is it? It's late, Draco," Blaise's voice said once his head appeared in the fireplace.

"Will you… come and get... me?" Draco's voice was slurred and he had a hard time getting his words out.

"Are you —- Draco, you've been sober for so long — three years! What happened?" Blasie asked.

"Did you — read the _D-Daily Pr-Prophet_?"

"No, I don't get it anymore. What happened?"

"My mother _died_ is what happened… Now wi-will you come g-get me?" Draco stuttered.

"Draco, I really think you should stay home and sleep. Stay with Harry," Blaise suggested.

"No! I-I wanna go ou-out! Come and get me now!"

"Fine, but no more drinks for you," Blaise said.

Thirty minutes later, Draco and Blaise were able to get into a club. Blaise and Draco were both at the bar. Blaise ordered Draco a soda, which he wasn't too happy about.

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier_

 _From the chandelier_

Flashing lights and bright colors filled his vision, loud music and laughter filled his ears, and the smell of alcohol and vomit filled his nose. He danced in between other bodies, grinding, tossing his head side to side with the music. Sweat formed on his forehead. He wiped it away but kept dancing.

 _From the chandelier_

 _I'm gonna live, like tomorrow doesn't exist._

After the song had changed several times, Draco stumbled over to the bar and asked for something strong. He swallowed the drink and got three more before he returned to the dance floor. He was already under the influence, but he didn't stop there.

He ran to the bathroom hours later, and held his head over the toilet. The club had started to empty out, but Blaise hadn't found him yet.

He remembered reading the paper that morning, he remembered why he was doing this, but he just wanted to forget.

 _I'm gonna fly_

 _like a bird through the night,_

 _feel my tears as they dry_

"I told you no more dr—" Blaise stopped and sighed when Draco retched into the toilet bowl.

"How much did you drink?" the dark-haired man asked. The blonde sat back on his knees and wiped his mouth on the back of his hand.

 _Cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _Won't look down, won't open my eyes_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light_

"You good?" Blaise asked. "I trust you can get home safely by yourself… I got called into work earlier than expected." Before Draco could respond, Blaise walked out, leaving Draco alone on the bathroom floor. He sat there for a while, throwing up five more times. A bouncer came in and told him they were closing, so he needed to call a ride.

Draco took out his phone and dialed his fiancé, When the line clicked on Harry sounded concerned.

"Draco, where are you?"

"I'm at the Sunset Monster, c-can you c-come and g-get me?"

"Oh no, yes, I'll be right there, love," Harry breathed, and the line went dead.

* * *

Harry tucked his fiancé into bed; the blonde was sound asleep. He placed a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin on the nightstand. They had potions for this sort of thing, but Draco preferred to do it the Muggle way so he couldn't get rid of the consequences easily.

Harry climbed into bed next to him, turned on his side, and looked at Draco. The man he loved slept soundly beside him, his hair falling onto his face; the moonlight coming through the window cast an eerie shadow.

He reached over and gently swept the hair away, clearing his face. He sighed and leaned over, placing a kiss onto his temple. He rubbed his thumb in circles on the blonde's high set cheekbones. The blonde seemed to breathe deeper and slip farther into sleep. Harry continued his soothing antics until he soon too drifted off.

Draco groaned and blinked against the late afternoon light drifting through the open curtains, his head felt like he had smashed it between bricks. The events from last night flickered in his head and he felt his gut tighten with guilt.

 _Sun is up, I'm a mess_

 _Gotta get out now_

 _Gotta run from this_

 _Here come she shame,_

 _Here comes the shame_

Draco looked over at his nightstand to find a glass of water and a bottle of aspirin. A smile ghosted over his features and he grabbed the pills and the glass, thinking about how lucky he was to have such and amazing person.

He padded to the bathroom and quickly washed his face, brushed his teeth and smoothed down his hair. Draco walked from the bathroom, down the hall to the kitchen where he found Harry. The brunette stood in front of the stove swaying to a tune he was humming. He turned to place what looked like a pancake on a plate and smiled when he saw the blonde.

"Morning love, sleep well?" Harry said lowly, being mindful of the state his fiancé was more than likely in.

"Yes I did, thank you for taking care of me, mi amore"

"Of course, anything for you love" Harry answered simply. Draco flopped into a chair at the table and sighed.

"I just feel so guilty, I was doing so well and then, I just really-"

"Oh Draco babe, it's fine sweetie. You're gonna be okay, it's going to get easier. i'll always be here" Harry walked over to the table and sat next to Draco, he cupped his hand and Draco leaned into the touch.

"I love you so much, Harry" He sighed

"lo so, ti amo anch'io, sempre" the man answered planting a kiss on the others forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: Translation**

 **Mi amore = my love**

 **lo so, ti amo anch'io, sempre = I know, I love you too, always**

 **it's italian**


End file.
